Bushin Bushin no Mi
Introduction The Bushin Bushin no Mi (bushin meaning fighting form) is a paramecia type devil fruit that links it's user to a single chosen weapon, that they then gain mastery in wielding. Appearance The fruit, before being eaten, resembles a coconut in terms of overall shape and texture, although the shell is apparently edible. it has a dull brassy colour, and is covered in bright red spiral patterns that appear to glow. Usage This fruit's powers do nothing until the user can find a suitable object to use as a weapon, which becomes the focus of their power. The user must hold the chosen weapon for an extended length of time in order to complete the connection to it, and can only choose one weapon for each hand. Once a weapon is chosen, they instinctively know how it was intended to be wielded, thus understanding how to use it for combat. In turn, the weapon can adapt itself to a limited extent to suit the user's preffered fighting style, adjusting minor traits such as weight and balance. This also eliminates most of the difficulties that may lie in wielding an overly clumsy or heavy weapon, at least for the user, without costing them the advantages of such. The user's linked weapon acts like an extension of them, and as such they are able to control it to a limited extent. this escalates their existing profficiency at wielding the weapon to a drastic extent, to the point where the user's skill is obviously supernatural in nature. Furthermore the user cannot be disarmed, as they are able to summon the weapon at will if seperated from it, whereupon it will simply reappear in their hand as if from nowhere. Strengths The Bushin Bushin no Mi is clearly combat orientated in nature, and it's greatest strengths come to the fore on the battlefield. The user of the fruit invariably appears as an incredibly skilled and competent fighter. Compounding this, the user of the fruit can seemingly disregard the weight and balance of their weapon to use it in ways that others could only dream of. Furthermore, the ability to always have their chosen weapon on hand if necessary makes it invaluable both for acomplished fighters, or on a darker note assassins, who would have access to their weapons without having to conceal them. Weaknesses While initially appearing to give the user incredible skill in fighting, the exact pottential of the fruit is determined by the user's own skill and strength, as well as the suitability of the weapon they can find. while anything could be chosen as a weapon, a blade of some kind would obviously provide a much better choice for a swordsman than a random object such as a plank, even with the limited ability to adapt it to their needs. More notably, the fruit user themself is unchanged by the power. The instinctive skill with their weapons is of limited use if they are not strong or fast enough to match their opponents, or aren't in good health. Additionally, skill and experience remain important factors, and it is possible for a more experienced and practiced fighter to surpass to the supernatural skill provided by this fruit. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman